Kitsune Warrior
by yondaime-kun
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Sasuke fan girl, meets fox, and her world changes. This is a multi crossover with only one OC. Rated T to be on the safe side for some of the later scenes. Mostly a SMNaruto crossover. But there will be others in there as well. OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Yondaime-kun: I got inspiration from the Sailor Moon theme songs…don't even ask. But I hope that you enjoy.

Warning: there will be some language and adult stuff, but I'm not posting this every chapter. Also an OC. Only one OC and the rest are crossovers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon I only own Kitsu.

Haruno Sakura sat in her room listening to her radio on full blast as she waited the day that she would have to graduate out of the Academy. She sighed, "Today's going to be a LONG day. Very long day…well. More like tomorrow."

She then fell asleep remembering her day that morning where the class clown comes in late with Iruka and they had to do Bushins cause of him. Of course, she was agitated to no end by the boy, but well, yep. She was extremely agitated at his actions for what he did that morning.

The next morning, Sakura woke up and she got dressed throwing on her usual pink Chinese cut dress, and now her pink bow that she placed in front of her bangs. She then brushed herself up, smiled, and then she ran down the stairs yelling, "See you later mom!"

She closed the door to her house and ran through the streets to the Academy, but on the way there, she saw a fox. Now this fox was different then other foxes cause this fox was pure orange and it had more then one tail. Sakura blinked carefully and went up to the fox so that she could have a closer look. She then stared at the fox and the fox stared back finally jumping into her arms. She then chuckled, "I can't really take you to the Academy with me, but you can wait outside the Academy. Can you do that for me?"

The fox just cooed and she nodded with a smile holding the fox in her arms running to the Academy. When she got to the Academy, Sakura let the fox out of her arms, and the fox waited outside for her. She smiled and ran through the door seeing the class all there waiting for the start of the exam.

Sakura then sat in her seat as Iruka walked into the room with papers in his hand that signified the start of the exam. She then saw the exam being placed on her desk and began to write on the paper. She blinked a few times answering each question perfectly as she could. She then looked up for a little bit and saw that everyone else was having the same trouble as she did, but she paid no attention to it.

A few minutes later, Sakura was one of the first people to finish the test. So she picked the paper up and walked up to Iruka's desk placing the paper on his desk, finally leaving for the day so that she could spend time with her new pet fox.

As she went outside, she saw the young fox run to her jumping in her arms. Sakura smiled and carried the fox with her to her house feeling relieved that the exam was over with.

When she entered her room, she placed the fox down and she heard, "Phew, it feels so good to be out of the streets too."

Sakura gasped, "Where is the voice coming from?"

"Down here," the voice replied.

She looked down and saw that the fox was talking to her. She asked, "You can talk?"

"Yea I can talk…so you're Sakura huh?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard it as I watched you from the window. Oh how rude of me, but I'm known as Kitsune, a demon fox."

"There are such things as demons?"

There was silence between the duos and then Kitsune replied, "Yea, there are such things as actual demons."

"Oh ok, so why me?"

Kitsune interrupted her by placing a paw up and explained to her about the whole mess involving demons and humans. He also explained about jinjuurikis and how they are used to hold in the actual demon that's sealed in them. She nodded her head and then she asked, "So what about me?"

"Well," he said. "You are going to be a protector of my master, Kyuubi. You'll receive some great powers that can be deadly."

"So, um what happens now?"

Kitsune then told her to take the necklace that he had on him off. She nodded her head obeying him by taking the necklace to her and she then heard him tell her to place it on her neck. She then asked finally placing the necklace on, "What do I do with this?"

"Say these words, 'Magical Warrior Make-up,'" he said.

Sakura then said, "Magical Warrior Make-up!"

She then felt orange light surround her and she closed her eyes as the light began to attach itself on her. She then felt her hands go up in the air and her body felt a little cold. All of a sudden, the light faded and she opened her eyes as she ran to the mirror. She looked in the mirror and she saw that she had two fox like ears on her head and she turned around seeing that she had a tail. She then saw the rest of her reflection seeing that instead of her clothes, she saw that she had a mini-skirt that was orange and the bow was pink while her top was white and the front bow was blue while the back part was split between pink and orange. She also saw that there was a little chain on her neck and a tiara shape crown was placed on top. She finally saw that the chain that she had, the chain remained, but in her hand was a sword. She then asked him in shock, "What is this Kitsu?"

He answered, "This is your new armor that you'll wear when you're fighting off evil bad guys. Oh and Sakura, one piece of advise, I hope that you start training more then you already do. Another advice is to give up on Sasuke. He'll never love you as you love him."

Sakura was silent and she answered showing little emotion, "I know Kitsu, I know. I've loved him, but I don't know if I can anymore."

"Well, love is a mystery of life that you have to live with Sakura. He may not love you, but you'll find your true love soon. Even if you don't know it, that person you love, is the person you hate."

She was again silent and then another flash of orange light appeared around her. She looked to see Kitsu as a human male. Kitsu had a tail with a white spot while he had two fox ears. He wore a suit that was blue and orange, but he had black as well. His hair was an orange color while his eyes were blue. He then happily stated, "Oh yea, I forgot to mention that I was a boy. This is my human form so that I can help you a little bit and not that much. Ok Sakura?"

"Sure," she breathlessly replied as she blushed.

He then saw her blush and he said, "I'm that cute looking am I?"

He then threw powder on the ground and Sakura coughed as she then opened her eyes to see a clearing where no one was, except for Kitsu and herself. She then asked, "Hey um Kitsu, what do we plan to do?"

"Well," he answered tapping his chin. "We're going to work on your taijutsu, ninjutsu, and not genjutsu. I'm going to attack you, and oh weapons as well."

She paused and before she could ask, Kitsu began to charge at her while she tried to block him. She placed her sword in front of her face and she started to kick Kitsu. Kitsu however, dodged and he threw out an air jutsu in which she sliced with her sword, but she felt defeated as she felt something on her neck. However, she kicked Kitsu where it hurt and he fell to the ground in pain. She then saw her shoes and muttered, "Well, I guess that heels do come in handy sometimes?"

"Yes they do," he hissed while he healed himself up with some charka. "Yes they do. Just don't do that again okay Sakura?"

"Yea sure Kitsu," she shrugged his anger off. "Sure, I won't do it again."

He then sat down in front of her and sighed, "Alright, this is my evaluation of how you are at your current point. You didn't use any ninjutsu when I used ninjutsu. You're taijutsu was choppy a lot and well, you did do good with blocking."

"So then what do I do to get better," she asked with her head tilted to the side and her fox ears were also titled in confusion.

"Training is one way and learning new jutsus. I'll be doing both with you though. So you don't have to worry on that. Also as well, your stamina needs to work on so…I'll be giving you special weights. Oh and also, if I don't see the weights on, more work for you. Now as you know about protecting Kyuubi, you'll also have to stop evil forces from taking over the world. Well, yea world and also make sure that Kyuubi NEVER gets captured."

"I know who this Kyuubi is, but since he's a jinjuuriki, WHO is he? As in human form?"

"Well, I wouldn't really know, but I think that I do know," he answered with a thoughtful face.

"Then who is," she asked moving closer to Kitsu.

"Promise you won't freak out," he backed away from her body sighing.

"Yea I promise," she nodded moving backwards away from Kitsu.

"OK, his name is Uzumaki Naruto," Kitsu whispered in her ear.

"Naruto," she whispered back.

"Yea the Naruto that you think is lame and you don't like."

"Oh wow. I never knew that it was him."

There was silence and then Sakura stood up with her sword ready, "Let's get some serious training on."

Kitsu smiled brightly thinking, 'She's the perfect one for Naruto. I'm glad that I chose wisely.'

He then walked up to her and said, "I need you to go to the training store and oh. You're powers, um yea. You need to call it off. But you know what to do?"

"Yea," she nodded happily. "I hope that I can prove myself worthy of being here."

She then transformed back to her normal self and Kitsu returned as the fox that followed her around this time with only one tail. Sakura looked at Kitsu and began to run with Kitsu following her through the city.

Yondaime-kun: yea, first chapter is short, but the chapters get longer after this chapter. For some background info on the story if you have questions, will be in chapter three. Only at the beginning of the chapter and not in the middle. If this fic is really bad and lame, please tell me so that I can fix it so that I can make it better. Oh and also, in this chapter, Kitsu may seem like the whole Mary Sue stuff, but he isn't. He's older then her so yea. But other then that...I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and chapter two will be place up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Yondaime-kun: I know that I should be working on my other fics, but this idea just came like a big bang! I hope that you liked this chapter as well.

Warning: Sakura will be out of character and probably Naruto as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon I only own Kitsu.

As Sakura ran through the street, she saw that the Academy kids were coming out. She paused and saw Uchiha Sasuke walk out with his hands stuck in his pocket. She was about to ask him to go out, but decided against it as she began to run towards the clothing store.

When she entered the store, she saw that Kitsu remained outside and she asked the cashier, "Excuse me, but do you have any weights?"

The cashier just stared at the girl in front of her and she answered, "Yea, we have weighted training outfits that go up in weight with seals on them that increases the weight. Why?"

"Can I get one of those please?"

"Kid, are you sure?"

"Positive."

The cashier then led Sakura to the selection of clothes that were available and she blinked as she saw the different colors. Of course, Sakura blinked at the selection and she decided to pick out a kimono top that was green, the bow that was pink, and the skirt that was both orange and blue. She also saw another kimono that was formal and she picked that up as well. The kimono was a short kimono that can be trained in, and for formal wear as well. The kimono had pink cherry blossom patterned while the rest of the kimono was green. There was the bow that was the color of the sunset, aka orange and blue. After that, Sakura went to get some weighted leg trainers and ended up with green.

She then paid for the clothes and walked out of the store with her new set of clothes on. She saw that the weight was at least one hundred, and she began to sweat a little bit, but she managed. She then fell down, but managed to stand back up again as she could usually do.

Sakura then walked down the street while her new pendent was tucked in her shirt, and she saw Naruto eating ramen…again. She then gave a small smile to the boy as he ate his ramen and she walked away back to her house.

When she got in her house, she realized that it was dinnertime and she looked at Kitsu asking, "Did you want anything to eat Kitsu?"

"Yea," he replied. "We had a long day today huh? We still have training tomorrow."

"Can we do that after the Academy? We do the practical tomorrow?"

Kitsu just sighed and he sat on her bed in his human form. He then stated, "We'll have to review your stuff tonight then and then you'll have to rest up. Also you'll have to get up early too. We'll start out with laps around the village and then some push-ups and sit-ups. Followed by that, you can then go to the Academy."

"Right," she nodded. "That's fine by me, I don't care at all."

"That's good, but also, with the pendent, if Naruto is in danger, you transform and help him out got that?"

"Yea. I got that."

She then paused running down the stairs to retrieve some dinner for Kitsu and she brought the food back up the stairs running to her room. She then gave some of the food to Kitsu and the duo at in private with complete and utter silence.

After a few minutes, Sakura finished her meal and she then saw Kitsu transform back into his fox form. She looked over to the fox and nodded understanding that she now has to start her training for the next day.

When they got outside, Sakura sat on the ground and then Kitsu began to show her some of the jutsus that she did back at the Academy. The first jutsu that they reviewed was the simple kawarmi no jutsu or the replacement jutsu. He threw some shuriken at her and she had to do the replacement jutsu. She of course, fell over a couple of times, but she finally managed to do it on her fifth try.

After the reviewing of ninjutsu was taijutsu. This of course was where Sakura and Kitsu sparred again, but this time, Sakura wasn't wearing her new uniform and that her fighting form was completely off.

She charged forward at Kitsu, but tripped falling to the ground because of the weights that she had on her. Her face fell in the mud and her clothes were completely dirty. She shakily stood up and began to charge at him again, but she was shaking as she charged forward.

Kitsu saw her form running up towards him and he dodged causing her to fall to the ground again. He then thought with a smile, 'Sakura sure has some determination for a female who used to only think about boys…no wait, she continues to do, but at least it's becoming less obvious.'

He then dodged her again, as she once again fell down on the ground with more dirt spread on her body. He then smelt the air knowing that it might start raining soon. He then turned to Sakura and smirked, "It's going to start raining soon, just to let you know."

She blinked and then asked, "Shouldn't we be inside now?"

"Nope, we have to continue training until I said so. Rain or no rain, you need the training besides, what would happen if Naruto were in trouble right now and you couldn't save him? Sakura, you need to learn that you can't use your warrior form all the time. Besides, this is a secret we must keep to ourselves. There might be more warriors out there, but for now, it'll only be you ok?"

"I understand Kitsu. I now understand what you mean. Well, let's continue the training until the night falls and I fall unconscious."

"Yea, let's do that now."

While Sakura was training, Naruto was walking out of the Academy with Iruka behind him as he went to clean off the monument because of his prank that he did that morning. He was upset because he had to do this and he would rather be pulling pranks or just hangs out with Shikamaru or Kiba. But he really just wanted his ramen, so he asked, "Hey Iruka-sensei, can we go get ramen after this?"

"Sure," he smiled to his student who was cleaning up his prank. "You better hurry up before it starts raining though."

Naruto just nodded and he continued cleaning up the monument as he thought about the girl of his dreams, Haruno Sakura. He sighed contently daydreaming about her long flowing pink hair, her emerald green eyes, and just everything about her. He decided that he will win her heart someday and they will be together forever. Naruto then thought with a frown, 'Stupid Sasuke, he ALWAYS gets the girls, even Sakura-chan likes…no LOVES him. I will prove my love though and surpass Sasuke.'

Naruto smiled again as he thought about all the ways of beating Sasuke. However, what he doesn't know is that Sakura is giving up on Sasuke and is training to become as strong as possible.

Sakura continued to spar with Kitsu in the pouring rain, but Kitsu managed to continue to knock her off of her feet. She stood up and she became very angry that she couldn't do much. With all of her frustration in her voice, she yelled out, "Will I ever be this weak? I don't WANT to be this weak!"

Around her came the light that circled her whole body. She then closed her eyes and Kitsu just watched as Sakura transformed again into her Warrior Uniform. She opened her eyes again, and in her hands was a long, yet big sword. Her eyes held tears as she ran forward and she began to hack away at Kitsu, but he continued to dodge her repeatedly. He then muttered with a sad smile, "Sakura, I'm sorry that I got you involved in this, but you were the intended one because of the determination you hold. You may not see your determination now, but trust me, soon, you'll be strong enough to take on the world even without the power you hold."

Sakura's tears overflowed as the rain flowed in her face and the tears that she held mixed with the rain. She painfully held her side as she felt the pains of where she has been hit many times. Her fox ears were almost attached to her head, literally, because of the rain hitting her ears hard. Kitsu saw her sad expression and he calmly said, "Let's get you home Sakura. You'll feel better tomorrow morning ok?"

"Yea," she muttered with a stained smile. "Let's wait for a new day."

The light faded and Sakura returned to her normal outfit as she stood up, Kitsu held onto her picking up her limping form. He held a proud smile and he carried her back to her house jumping from roof to roof.

Naruto finished his ramen and waved goodbye to Iruka walking out of the ramen shop happily. As he walked onto the street, there were people staring at him and they whispered to each other about him. Naruto didn't mind that and he just continued to walk forward with his head held high.

As he continued to walk, Naruto saw an orange and pink blur pass him from above. He looked up and he decided to follow the blur. So, he ran as fast as he could to where the blur was heading.

Kitsu quickly went from roof to roof carrying Sakura in the pouring rain. He then heard a grumble and saw that Sakura woke up. He then asked, "Hey kid, you ok?"

Sakura nodded her head in conferment and replied, "Yea I'm fine Kitsu, thanks a lot."

"No problem."

Naruto continued to follow the blur until he saw the blur stop at a house. He then gasped thinking, 'that's Sakura-chan's house. What's going on here?'

He then saw two figures and he noticed that the one of the figures was Sakura while the other was a male he didn't know. Naruto's eyes glowed a little reddish in jealousy at the guy who held his Sakura. He also saw that Sakura was leaning in towards the guy and then he jumped out asking calmly, "What's going on here?"

Sakura was exhausted as she rested her head against Kitsu and she muttered, "That was the longest training that I ever had."

Kitsu grinned with a bright smile and he held her body close to him as he whispered gently, "Yeah, that was a fun spar."

The duo then heard, "What's going on here?"

Kitsu and Sakura turned to see Naruto walk out with his eyes glowing a reddish color. All of a sudden, Sakura pushed herself away from Kitsu and she fell on the ground. Kitsu again helped her up and she said to Naruto, "It's nothing Naruto. Just some training that I'm doing."

Naruto heard Sakura tell him, "It's nothing Naruto. Just some training that I'm doing," but he thought that it was something different. So he asked, "Sakura, is this person your boyfriend?"

Sakura paused and replied, "Naruto, he's not my boyfriend he's…it's complicated Naruto," she sighed. "If I could tell you, I would. But Naruto, this kind of involves you, me, and Kitsu, a friend of mine, and my teacher."

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause of silence between the trios and then Naruto assumed, "Wait a minute. Since I'm involved with this, it has something to do with me and I'm the one to save the world?"

Kitsu and Sakura looked over at each other, then back at Naruto flatly stating, "No."

"Oh ok, so then what is going on and who is he?"

There again, was another moment of silence and Sakura said, "OH well, this is Kitsu, he's a friend of mine helping me train to become stronger. Well technically, he's kind of my mentor for training."

"Oh, that's cool…can I train with you guys as well?"

Again, there was another pause and Kitsu said, "Well um you kind of can't. You see, this is a special type of training for Sakura cause this is more important."

"Oh ok, I'm sorry to be a both to you guys."

Naruto then trudged away with a sad mood around him and Sakura turned to Kitsu asking, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

He then tapped his index finger to his chin and replied sadly, "I'm positive. We can't let him especially know about the you being the Kyuubi no Senshi."

Sakura nodded and she went into a dark empty house with Kitsu helping her along the way up to her room. When she got there, out of pure exhaustion, she immediately fell asleep with Kitsu sleeping right next to her on her other side in his fox form.

The next morning Sakura woke up and saw that Kitsu was asleep next to her in his fox form. She then poked Kitsu very rough and he woke up groggily saying, "Huh what's going on here? Sakura, did you wake me up?"

Sakura nodded her head and then smiled, "Yep I did. Besides, I need to get to the Academy so that I can pass the gennin exam so that I can become a ninja and…"

"To protect Naruto," Kitsu interrupted her speech.

"Yea," she sighed. "And to protect Naruto."

She then looked at her clock and yelled loudly as she kicked Kitsu out of the room getting dressed. Sakura ran out of the room with her green kimono top and pink bow with an orange and blue skirt. She then dragged Kitsu down to breakfast where she yelled, "Mom, I'm grabbing some toast and then leaving ok?"

"Ok dear," replied her mom calmly.

Sakura finally ran out the door with some toast in her mouth yelling to her mom a "see ya later" and she ran to the Academy dragging Kitsu by his tail. Kitsu yelled loudly in pain as she ran through the crowds of people. All of a sudden, Sakura saw Ino talking to Sasuke and she glared at her rival as she was talking away. Sasuke of course, didn't even bother listening and walked away while Sakura was about to say something about Sasuke in Ino's face, but she was stopped by Kitsu who pointed to the Academy door. She then heard the bell rang and she ran into the classroom where they just stared at her. All of a sudden, a voice ask, "Sakura, you're later and WHY are YOU of all people late?"

She was about to sit, but she turned around to see Iruka with his hands on his hips. She answered, "Well you see, last night I was up late training and today I forgot to get up extra early and yea."

"And just WHY do you have a PET in the classroom?"

She blinked and realized that she accidentally brought Kitsu into class with her. She gulped as she heard the class laugh at her and answered blushing in embarrassment, "I forgot to leave him outside Iruka-sensei. But don't worry, he won't bother anyone on the test, I promise."

Iruka just sighed and coughed getting the class attention finally stating, "Today class, for the final exam, you'll perform the bushin or clone jutsu. Any objections? No then good."

Sakura mentally sighed in relief, but she heard a small groan coming from the back. She turned to see Naruto pale and she then muttered quietly to herself, "Oh, I forgot that Naruto couldn't do bushin jutsus. I guess that he might just fail."

"Help him," Kitsu hissed in her ear.

"I don't know…"

"You're the Kitsune no Senshi, you can do this."

Sakura just shrugged realizing what he said was true, and she hoped that no one else heard. Of course, no one really did, so she was safe until she heard her name get called. She then stood up and walked out of the room with Kitsu behind her. As they were in the hall, Sakura quietly asked, "Do you think that I'll pass?"

"Well," answered Kitsu in her mind through a telepathic bond. "You'll pass. You should be glad it isn't taijutsu. You still have a ways to go on your taijutsu. Your Senshi form is much easier to learn taijutsu, but you, as in YOU and not the Senshi, need to know taijutsu."

'Good point,' she answered in her mind. 'Good point, well, here goes nothing.'

She opened the door to reveal Iruka and Mizuki sitting at a table with headbands on the table. Iruka then smiled gently, "Alright Ms Haruno, why don't you perform the jutsu?"

"Alright," she nodded. "Let's do this."

Kitsu looked up at her, as she said, "Bushin no jutsu."

Next to her were three other clones of her and Iruka then said, "Excellent job Sakura, here's you headband."

She then walked up to Iruka and picked up a headband. She bowed saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome…" however, before he could say anything else, Sakura was already out the door screaming in happiness.

Outside the Academy, Sakura was jumping up and down with joy as Kitsu just watched with amusement. They then waited outside for a while so that Sakura could practice some punching and kicking at a log.

A half-an-hour later, Sakura looked up and saw Naruto on the swing from her practice spot. She then decided to practice doing half of her transformation and Kitsu was ok with it. So, she produced two fox ears on her head as she jumped into the tree where Naruto was, hiding from everyone. She then heard a woman say, "Good thing he didn't pass."

"Don't want a monster as HIM as a ninja now," replied another woman. "Besides he's the…"

"Shush," hissed the first woman. "We can't talk about that now can we."

As Sakura frowned, her two fox ears went down towards where her human ears were. She turned to Kitsu who was next to her and she asked quietly, "Why are people so mean to him? Naruto has done nothing wrong."

"Well," Kitsu replied mentally to her. "I am guessing that Kyuubi did something, but he didn't really mean it…I hope not."

She continued to listen in on the conversations when she heard Iruka and Sandaime were talking about. She gasped quietly as she heard that Iruka was an orphan like Naruto and that he understood how he felt. Sakura clutched her hands together and hissed quietly, "I hope that he realizes that Naruto looks up to him. I may be a weak little girl, but now I'll prove the kuniochi that I CAN be…no WILL be."

Kitsu had anime tears coming out of his eyes and Sakura hit the fox's head as he fell out of the tree and on the ground. She slapped her head gently and she closed her eyes causing her fox ears to disappear. Luckily however, the only people that were there, well not luckily, were Naruto, Iruka, and Sandaime. She then saw Sandaime pick up Kitsu and she hopped out of the tree asking, "Um Hokage-sama sir, that's um my fox that you have. Can I please have it back…I mean HIM back?"

The three males just stared at Sakura and Sandaime answered, "You may have him back, but this fox is very interesting."

She began to mentally panic as she had sweat drops and she replied, "Yea, he's VERY interesting. VERY annoying too, but yea. Anyways, I have to go, bye bye."

Sakura then ran away as fast as she could with Kitsu on her shoulder. Kitsu asked, "Um, why did we run away?"

"Because," she answered. "If Hokage-sama found out, I'll be doomed for eternity."

"Don't worry, no one will find out. Anyways, let's go check on Naruto why don't we?"

"How can we check on him?"

"Easy."

Sakura saw a small orange make-up mirror and she opened it up. When she opened it, she saw what Naruto was doing and she gasped, "I can see what's happening?"

"It IS your job," Kitsu smiled.

She then thought, 'This is perfect so that I can work on fighting evil. Oh I can't wait to try this out.'

She then laughed out loud and people began to stare at her weirdly as if she was crazy. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around screaming, "Iruka-sensei, don't scar me!"

"Sorry Sakura," he apologized scratching the back of his head. "I was wondering though, are you sure about being a ninja?"

"Positive," she answered proudly. "As long as I can protect Nar…" she then felt a pain in her leg and she then lied. "I mean Sasuke, yea, as long as Sasuke is on my team, I'll be fine!"

"Oh ok. Well, just make sure you start training instead…"

They both looked up to see ANBU coming their way and Iruka said, "Go home Sakura and stay there."

She blinked and went home, but she didn't really go home. Instead, she saw Naruto practicing and she went towards an empty alley and jumped up on the monument. Right on top of the Yondaime's head as she said, "Magical Warrior-Make-UP!"

The orange light appeared around her and she was in her Senshi form yelling loudly, "I'm Kitsune no Senshi! By the powers of LOVE and JUSTICE, I shall fight on wards!"

Next to her was Kitsu in his human form and they both nodded disappearing in a puff of orange neon color smoke. With the mini mirror tucked safely in her pocket.

In the Hokage's tower, the Sandaime sat in his chair watching the scene between Naruto and Mizuki. He then saw orange smoke appear out of nowhere.

Naruto saw Iruka in pain and he performed the Kage Bushin. However, before he could do anything, a cloud of neon orange smoke appeared. Both Iruka and himself said, "What the…"

Before the duo were two people, and one they could tell was a girl. They both then heard, "You! How dare you defy my charge! I'm Kitsune no Senshi, the guardian of the King of Foxes. The protector of LOVE AND JUSTICE! I challenge YOU!"

Everyone who was watching the scene had sweat drops appearing off their heads and then Kitsune no Senshi asked, "What? Why are guys looking at me like that?"

"How do you know about the Kyuubi," Mizuki yelled loudly.

"Oh that," she answered calmly. "It's my duty to know as his protector of COURSE. Come on, I'm not THAT stupid Jeeze. Oh right, this is my side kick Kitsune or as we call him, Super Fox!"

"I'm not super fox," he hissed in her ear.

Before anything else could happen, there was evil laughter in the background. A woman appeared before them and she shrewdly said, "Kitsune no Senshi has finally appeared to me. Ha, this will be a laugh!"

"Either one is fine with me," the Senshi answered.

"I shall destroy you once and for all! Also taking away the Kyuubi as well."

Now Sakura was at the scene in her Senshi form and she sweat dropped at the woman's cackling. She closed her eyes causing there to be orange light surrounding her and she pulled out a giant blade. She then looked up at the woman and yelled, "I challenge you right here, right now!"

"My pleasure," the woman hissed.

Sakura charged forward and began to attack the woman while Kitsu helped Naruto up saying, "Don't worry about her. She's perfectly fine, I'll just fix Iruka up for a minute."

"How do you know me," he asked.

Kitsu began to panic and he answered, "Oh I just know these things."

Naruto then watched as Kitsune had orange glowing hands and Iruka was healing. He gasped, but instead he and his clones attacked Mizuki beating him up badly.

Sakura was still fighting the mysterious woman and then she saw Naruto join her. She turned and said, "Go and take Iruka back to the village, and my partner will carry Iruka there. Don't worry about me."

"How do you know about…" he asked but was interrupted by Sakura shoving him towards Kitsu and then she yelled, "Take them away from here, I'll drag Mizuki back and finish this woman off…"

She then saw the woman disappear away and she muttered, "Or maybe not."

Sakura then dragged Mizuki back and she turned towards Kitsu and smiled, "I did pretty well for a first timer huh?"

"Yea you did," he smiled back still carrying Iruka. "By the way, you do know that you're going to get questioned?"

"I know," she sighed. "I don't want to get questioned at all because I saved the village. I deserve respect for what I did."

"Technically, Naruto saved the village by stopping Mizuki and he has the scroll to give back to Hokage-sama."

"I know I know."

"Well it wasn't that horrible, but I need to do research on that girl. I'll see you around my pupil."

Kitsu then disappeared leaving Naruto, Iruka, herself, and Mizuki at the Hokage tower. She turned to see Naruto have Iruka's headband and she smiled, "Congratulations Naruto. You did very well on that bushin and also it seemed very advance. But still not as good as me! The Kitsune no Senshi!"

Naruto had a huge smile and he blushed stuttering, "Well, thank you I guess…um I mean, this is the first time that someone my again congratulated me on something."

"Everyone needs to be cheered up once in a while," Sakura wisely stated. "Besides, having compliments and also being criticized is an important thing in life. Being alone and being hated has nothing to do with who you are. It's the personality that you give and the feelings that you show is how you should be treated. Not by what color your hair is, how big your forehead is, having a demon sealed in you. That's not the way you should be judged my friend."

Iruka and Naruto were shocked at the girl before them was speaking and Sakura just grinned mentally laughing at something she said. Of course also because they didn't know that Sakura Haruno and Kitsune no Senshi are the same person. The group remained in silence until ANBU came and took Mizuki away leaving the Hokage at the door. He then said, "That was a wise statement Miss Senshi is it?"

The trio turned around and Sandaime lead the trio into his office. He turned towards Sakura and asked leaning in towards her, "Who are you really?"

She began to panic and she coughed loudly saying, "I'm just a hero in the neighborhood here to protect Naruto."

"You seem young and you know about the Kyuubi?"

Sakura calmly answered, "You see Hokage-sama sir, it's my job to know these things. Why, being the protector of the Kyuubi and his host. Also protecting this village is another important thing to me. I know that I'm young, but I just know these things."

"Very well then. Do you have anywhere to stay then?"

"Yea I do. A friend of mine let's me stay at her house, so it's cool."

There was silence until Sandaime said, "An interesting happened tonight, not just a new warrior protecting us, but the Yondaime is alive as well. He's here right now and I thought that you three should know. Especially you Naruto."

Naruto nodded and Sakura stood up saying, "I'll take my leave now…"

"Wait," Naruto exclaimed holding onto her arm. "Stay here please?"

"Um, it's kind of late and I need to get my sleep you know…"

"Just stay."

Sakura sighed and sat back down in the chair that she last sat on. She then waited with the three males as the door opened. The trio turned around to see a young blonde man walk in, and Sakura was mentally drooling when she heard, "Sakura, it's me Kitsu."

'What do you want,' she asked him.

"Listen, the woman that appeared tonight was Mystic, she has dark powers and is trying to steal the Kyuubi."

"WHAT," she yelled loudly. Sakura saw the room stare at her and she blushed with embarrassment looking down at her skirt muttering, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something important."

The four men just sweat dropped and then Kitsu continued, "Listen Sakura, this woman is dangerous. You need to protect the Kyuubi, ask the Hokage if you can be placed on Naruto's team."

She nodded and then men still looked at her. Naruto then asked, "Um Senshi, are you ok?"

"Yea," she laughed with embarrassment still. "I'm fine." she then coughed and asked, "Sandaime-sama, if you don't mind, may Sakura Haruno be place with Naruto Uzumaki on his team?"

The room just stared at Sakura and she blink asking, "What? Is something wrong?"

"Um yea," slowly said Naruto. "Sakura-chan would NEVER want to be on the same team as me. She hates me."

"Oh right…I forgot about that. She does hate you, well I guess asking to place Sasuke Uchiha on the team won't be a problem either right?"

The room was silent and then the light around Sakura began to fade. She then said, "I have to go, bye guys."

She then ran out of the room very quickly and Naruto stood up and was about to follow her when Iruka placed his hand on his arm. Iruka then said, "Don't worry Naruto, she'll be back."

Sakura opened the woman's bathroom and realized that no one was in any of the stalls, she mentally asked, 'Kitsu, when the sun comes up, do I turn back into my non-senshi form?'

"Yea you do," he answered. "But that's when you're tired. You're seemed very tired, but you can transform when the sun is up as well. Why?"

'Ok thanks Kitsu.'

"No problem."

Sakura re-performed the Senshi transformation and she ran back to where everyone was. She sat down in a chair and there were two more other people who she never met in her life. So Sandaime coughed saying, "Everyone, this is Kitsune no Senshi. She's here to protect the village and Naruto as well. Unfortunately, she knows that Naruto is the Kyuubi container."

The room just stared at Sakura as she waved and her cell phone rang off. She then picked it up and answered, "Hello who is this."

"Forehead," came the voice. "Good to see that you picked up. Anyways, just to let you know, Sasuke WILL is on my team."

"No he won't you stupid pig. Besides, I know that he won't."

"Forehead, you're seriously joking."

"I'm not."

The room then heard the voice yell, "WHAT, YOU STUPID FOREHEAD GIRL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Love ya too pig," she said sarcastically. "Bye."

"Forehead girl," Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it," she answered stuttering a little bit. "That was my other sidekick who makes fun of me all the time and yea."

"Oh ok. But that reminds me of Ino and Sakura-chan fighting each other. They fight ALL the time."

"Good for them. Well, let's continue the meeting."

For the next two hours, the Hokage told all of the people in the room that Naruto will be training journeying, but will have a place on the team with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura nodded with a big fox like grin and then everyone began to leave.

Sakura ran home as fast as she could so that she could get good nights sleep without disturbances.

Yondaime-kun: Hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 of this fanfic…again. Oh and about the others, I will come back to them when I have that inspiration spark.


End file.
